Konoha Family Story Mini Version
by PinkHime29
Summary: Intip yuk bagaimana kehidupan Keluarga Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, dan Shikamaru di desa Konoha! Rengekan Naruto ke Hinata, Sakura memberi kode ke Sasuke, Ledekan Sai yang membuat Ino menggerutu, dan Amukan Temari yang bersiap diluncurkan! ll Warning : Canon Couple Zone. NaruHina, SasuSaku, SaiIno, ShikaTema ll Happy Reading


**Konoha Family Story Mini Version**

Author : PinkHime29

Cast :

NaruHina

SasuSaku

SaiIno

ShikaTema

Genre : Humor, Romance

Rating : T

Desclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Cerita 100% asli buatan saya.

* * *

 **NaruHina**

" _Oyasuminasai_ Himawari" ujar sang ibu berambut indigo dan bermata putih itu. Ia mengelus pelan pucuk rambut anaknya itu. Lalu ia berlalu pelan dari kamar itu dan menuju kamarnya. Sesampainya ia disana..

"Hinata, kau sudah ingin tidur?" tanya sang suami tiba-tiba.

"Em sepertinya iya, Naruto _-kun_ " jawabnya kepada sang suami, Uzumaki Naruto. Hinata, sang istri berjalan menuju ranjangnya dan merebahkan dirinya disana.

"Yahh.. padahal aku ingin meminta jatah hari ini.." ucapan Naruto sukses membuat pipi Hinata merona. Matanya yang tadinya akan tertutup sekarang terbuka lagi. Tiba-tiba Naruto sudah ada di depannya.

"Kau mau kan, Hinata? Uh ayolah.. pleasee~" rengek Naruto yang semakin membuat pipi bahkan wajah Hinata memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"eh.. anoo.. etoo..umm..aku.." Hinata semakin salah tingkah ketika Naruto menggenggam tangannya.

"Sudahlah tak usah malu. Sebentar saja kok _ttebayo_!" Hinata menggeleng pelan.

"Anoo.. hari ini aku.. sedang datang bulan.. gomenasai Naruto _-kun_ "

Krekk..

Bagaikan sebuah gelas yang retak, hancur sudah angan-angan Naruto malam ini.

" _Naniii..?!_ Haa...tidak _ttebayo_..."

* * *

 **SasuSaku**

" _Ohayou_ Sasuke _-kun_!" sapa wanita berambut merah muda kepada suaminya, Uchiha Sasuke yang baru saja terbangun dari mimpinya.

"Hn _ohayou_ " balas Sasuke. Ia terduduk di ranjangnya. Sang istri yang bernama Uchiha Sakura itu menghampirinya dengan langkah semangat.

"Kau tidak melupakan sesuatu kan?" pertanyaan Sakura membuat Sasuke menautkan alisnya.

"Huu dasar. Padahal kan sudah berkali kali kuiingatkan" Sasuke masih tak mengerti juga dengan apa yang dimaksud Sakura. Tiba-tiba Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahnya. Seperti meminta sebuah 'ciuman' di pagi hari. Lantas Sasuke akhirnya tahu apa yang diinginkan istri tercintanya itu, tapi ia memilih untuk diam karena gengsinya yang tinggi tengah menyelimuti dirinya.

"Sasuke _-kun_.." suara Sakura dibuat seseksi mungkin. Sasuke yang mendengarnya tak tahan dan jika ia tidak dihinggapi oleh gengsi yang amat tinggi itu, ia sudah mencium istrinya itu berkali kali. Tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi, sebagai seorang yang tsundere, dirinya tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu. Terlebih dirinya adalah seorang 'Uchiha'. Ia hanya bisa menatap bibir ranum Sakura dengan gemas. Sakura yang tidak kunjung mendapatkan respon mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Uuh.. kali ini saja kau yang memulainya.. masa aku terus sih, kau kan pria.. seha.."

Cup

Sasuke sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia memerangi gengsinya mati-matian dan mengecup bibir istrinya itu secepat kilat. Ia segera menalingkan mukanya ke arah lain sambil menutupi bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Sakura terkaget sekaligus senang menatap Sasuke dengan berbinar binar. Pipinya merona hebat saat ini.

"Sa..Sasuke _-kun_?!"

"Dasar cerewet" ujar Sasuke pelan. Semburat merah terlihat di wajah Sasuke. Alhasil Sakura mencubit wajah tampan suaminya itu dengan gemas

"Dasar kau _tsundere_..!"

* * *

 **SaiIno**

Di kediaman Yamanaka, terlihat Ino sedang menyiram bunga di depan rumahnya. Sedangkan Sai sedang duduk di bangku teras sambil membaca buku.

"Sai _-kun_ , hari ini kau ingin kubuatkan apa?" tanya Ino sembari menyelesaikan kegiatan menyiram bunganya. Sai yang merasa terpanggil segera meletakkan bukunya.

"Hmm apa saja asalkan itu tidak asin seperti masakanmu kemarin" ujar Sai polos. Ino menghentikan kegiatannya dan menuju Sai berada.

"Urgh.. kemarin itu aku hanya tidak sengaja memasukkan garam terlalu banyak" gerutu Ino. Sai yang berada di depannya tersenyum. Seperti senyuman mengejek.

"Ya, itu adalah masakanmu yang terburuk yang pernah aku makan" Ucapan Sai membuat Ino semakin geram. Namun ia segera memaklumi bahwa suaminya itu selalu berbicara apa adanya. Tapi terkadang suaminya itu juga sangat menjengkelkan.

"Urgh.. Sai _-kun_ , kau.. hahh baiklah" Ino menekuk bibirnya ke atas. Sai memperhatikan Ino dengan seksama

"Kau jelek sekali seperti itu" lagi lagi dan lagi Ino dibuat kesal oleh suaminya sendiri atas ucapannya yang terlalu jujur.

"Sai _-kun_! Bisa tidak kau hentikan ucapan kau yang seakan merendahkanku terus. Urgh.." Ino terlihat sedang menahan kekesalannya. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya.

"Tapi.." Sejurus kemudian, Sai menarik kedua sudut bibir Ino ke atas dengan jarinya hingga membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Seperti ini terlihat lebih cantik"

Sai tersenyum dengan ciri khasnya. Kali ini senyuman yang memang benar benar senyuman. Ino terperangah. Wajahnya perlahan memunculkan semburat merah. Entah itu atas pujian Sai atau senyuman Sai yang bagi Ino sangat menawan. Yang jelas jantungnya yang tadinya berdegup kencang karena menahan amarah sekarang berdegup kencang karena perlakuan Sai barusan.

"Eh? ughh.. kau.. kau menyebalkan Sai!" Ino memukul pelan suaminya itu dengan senyuman mengambang di wajahnya. Hmm untuk Sai, jaga ucapanmu ya hehe~

* * *

 **ShikaTema**

"Shikamaru, tolong kau mandikan Shikadai ya!" perintah Temari. Kini Temari tengah memasak.

"Haah merepotkan saja" lenguh Shikamaru. Ia menatap malas istrinya yang tengah memasak itu. Ia tak menyangka, Temari, yang notabennya dikenal sebagai cewek tomboy bisa memasak juga. Senyuman tipis muncul di wajah Shikamaru.

"Hei, kau ini jangan banyak mengeluh dan cepat mandikan Shikadai! Dasar sedari tadi kerjaanmu hanya tiduran saja." Shikamaru berdiri dari tidurnya dan langsung menghampiri putranya di sofa. Putranya sedang asik dengan gamenya itu.

"Shikadai ayo mandi sana. Kau mandi sendiri ya, _Otou-san_ ingin tidur. Hoaam.." Shikadai menghentikan gamenya.

"Cih merepotkan. _Tou-san_ , bukannya _Kaa-san_ bilang _Tou-san_ yang akan memandikanku? Dasar _Tou-san_ pemalas!"sungut Shikadai.

"Haah kau kan punya tangan, setidaknya belajarlah mandi sendiri" Shikamaru bersiap untuk tidur lagi.

"Aku tidak mau! Mandi itu merepotkan" kali ini Shikadai melanjutkan gamenya.

"Yah memandikanmu itu juga merepotkan" ketika dua insan tersebut mulai sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing, Aura gelap mulai mendekati mereka.

"Grrr... Shikamaru.. Shikadai.. kalian.."

Prak..!

Temari membuka kipas besarnya itu sambil menyeringai. Hawa nya mulai menusuk. Sedangkan yang dipanggil mulai bergidik ngeri. Langsung saja ayah dan anak itu bergegas menuju Kamar mandi.

"Uwaa kaa-san ngamuk..! Lariii..!"

"Ini gawat..! hah ternyata memang sangat merepotkan"

.

.

 **The End ~~**

* * *

Note :

Yahuu akhirnya bisa bikin FF dengan cast 4 pair kesukaanku di Naruto /('3')/. Tapi pair paling favourite aku tentu saja SasuSaku :3.

Maaf jika ada cast yg menurut kalian OOC, ya maklumlah aku tdk terlalu tahu dengan sifat dan karakteristik beberapa chara seperti Sai, Temari, Shikadai. Agak kesulitan menggambarkan sifat mereka.

Oh ya berhubung sudah lebaran, Minal Aidzin Wal Faidzin yaa dari author dan Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1436 H bagi yang muslim \\(^0^)/

Terima kasih sudah membaca ^^


End file.
